EX
by monggu kai
Summary: "Memangnya ada lelaki yang bisa di percaya di dunia ini? kaum lelaki itu manusia pendusta" KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**EX**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

**Special fic untuk Miss X**

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Wendy, ini pacar ku Kim Jongin. Tapi kalian bisa juga memanggilnya KAI"

Kedua mata Kris tak lepas dari sosok pria di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria yang tiga minggu terus dicarinya ini secara tak di sengaja malah bertemu dengannya disini?

"Oh, ini pacar ku Seulgi. Nama nya Kris Wu"

Kai hanya menatap pria di depannya ini sekilas. Pacarnya yang sekarang memeluk lengannya lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Kim Jongin" ucap Kris tegas dengan suara manly nya.

"Ya, aku pun begitu" ucap Kai singkat.

"Dua jam-an lagi kita bertemu di sini lagi ya sayang. Aku dan gadis ini akan menjumpai teman-teman kami dulu. Jangan pulang, tunggu aku sampai selesai. Aku sudah memesankan privat sauna juga untuk mu. Baik-baik disini ya? aku ada di bagian privat sauna wanita. Jangan melirik gadis lain"

Kai hanya diam mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Kekasihnya ini cukup rewel dan pencemburu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? tanya Wendy dengan wajah kesal.

"Cih, sibuk sekali dia. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan rindukan aku"

Setelah kalimat itu Seulgi meraup bibir menggoda milik kekasihnya untuk diajak berciuman. Kai dengan santai menyambut ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Tapi tak hanya itu, ia dengan sengaja mempertontonkan kelihaiannya berciuman dan merangsang wanita. Tangannya meremas kuat bokong pacarnya di jalan umum memasuki ruang sauna. Mata-mata pengunjung tak lepas dari keintiman dua orang itu disana.

"Bisakah kau tak memperlambat waktu kita Kang Seulgi?" ucap Wendy

Kai melepas ciuman panas mereka sambil melirik gadis yang sekarang berkacak pinggang di samping mereka dan seorang pria yang menatap tajam dirinya. Dengan cara yang sensual, Kai menjilat permukaan bibir kekasihnya yang basah karena liur mereka.

"_I love you"_ Ucap Seulgi manja.

"Cepat pergi, nanti teman mu marah"

Seulgi melirik Wendy yang memerah wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat gadis ini iri dan marah memang tujuannya.

"Dah sayang…."

Kai membalas sekali lambaian gadisnya yang telah pergi.

Lucu juga melihat wajah gadis cute yang bernama Wendy itu marah. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan dengan santai berjalan pergi menuju ruang sauna yang dipesankan oleh kekasihnya meninggalkan seorang Kris Wu yang terbakar amarah.

Ternyata bukan hanya Son Wendy saja yang marah akibat ciuman mereka, karena faktanya Kris Wu tak hanya marah, tapi juga murka dengan adegan menjijikkan yang dipertontonkan Kai yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya. Apa pria itu sengaja memanasinya dengan pamer kemesraan murahan?

_KRISKAI_

Kris kecewa melihat Kai yang menampilkan raut biasa saja saat pertemuan pertama mereka kali ini. Tidak ada pelukan, kecupan apalagi ciuman. Atau parahnya ia memang pantas mendapat sebuah makian, cacian dan pukulan. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Kai seolah tak mengenalnya. Itu lebih buruk dari apapun pikir Kris.

Jadi saat Kai yang makin kelihatan matang dan seksi dari dua tahun lalu ini santai memejamkan mata dengan baju sauna nya, apa ia bisa mengendalikan diri dari gejolak rasa ingin mendekati dan menyentuh tubuh menggoda ini agar Kai tahu dirinya begitu gembira? Kris sulit menahan godaan soal yang satu ini.

Ia sanggup menahan godaan dari wanita manapun, tapi tidak dengan pria bernama asli Kim Jongin ini. Kim Jongin adalah sebuah racun sekaligus penawar untuknya. Bagi Kris ia selalu special dengan segala keangkuhan nya.

Ia mendekati Kai yang diam dan mungkin tertidur. Kris belum lupa bahwa pria ini mudah tidur dimana saja. Bahkan ruangan sauna yang mulai panas ini tak akan menghalangi Kai untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. Melihat butiran keringat di dahi dan di leher milik Kai membuatnya makin menginginkan menyentuh tubuh menggoda di sampingnya ini.

Kris mencium pelan kulit rahang keras milik Kai yang mulai lembab, bibirnya secara teratur begerak dari mata, hidung dan berakhir mendapatkan belahan bibir menggoda Kai untuk ia sesap. Tapi baru menyentuh permukaan bibir yang rasanya manis itu, Kai mendorong dada bidangnya dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau tak punya etika sopan santun tuan Kris Wu?"

Kris tersenyum miring, Kai yang berlagak acuh ini akhirnya memberinya tatapan intens.

"Ku pikir kau tidur, makanya aku berani kurang ajar pada mu" ucap Kris sambil tertawa.

Kai mengatur temperatur ruang sauna ini agar lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Dan Kris yang berpikir Kai akan pergi dari sana segera memerangkap tubuh tinggi pria itu di rengkuhannya.

"Aku rindu pada mu. Aku mencari mu saat pertama kali aku pulang dari Kanada. Tapi aku tak menemukan mu di tempat yang dulu"

"Perhatian sekali"

Kai dengan tenang melepas pelukan Kris dan duduk di pojok ruangan berukuran 3x4 meter itu sambil menatap Kris remeh seolah-olah yang diucapkan Kris adalah bualan.

Kris mencoba mendekati Kai dan membuat suasana tak tegang. Kai adalah seseorang yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya. Ia masih buta tentang perasaan Kai padanya sekarang. Yang ia tahu pasti Kai membencinya, tapi siapa tahu rasa cinta yang pernah ada dalam hati Kai masih ada untuknya.

Kris melihat dimana mereka berada untuk menunggu dua gadis manja di luar itu. Sauna yang panas. Sosok Kai yang seksi, ruangan yang panas, dan berbagi peluh bersama-sama mungkin perpaduan yang sempurna untuk mereka bercinta. Tiap kali berinteraksi dengan Kai entah kenapa selalu sukses membangkitkan napsu seksualnya yang cukup besar. Ia berpikir bercinta di tempat sauna itu sangat sensual dan menarik. Ini adalah tempat yang ideal untuk menggabungkan kesenangan duniawi dan kesehatan tubuh.

Kris kembali membelai wajah Kai yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan pandangi aku seolah-olah aku monster. Bagaimana kalau kita berolahraga sebentar disini Kai. Rasanya membosankan menunggu dua gadis rewel itu tanpa melakukan apapun. Aku yakin kau tak suka berdiam diri juga diruang panas ini"

"Aku tak berminat"

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu. Aku tak pernah gagal membuat mu KO dalam sekali ronde"

"Menjauh dari ku. Jijik sekali berdekatan dengan bajingan seperti mu"

"Terima kasih, aku tersanjung"

Kris dengan tak sabaran mencengkram bahu Kai dan menindihnya dengan tiba-tiba. Kai yang tak siap akhirnya terbaring di lantai sauna yang terasa hangat. Ia berusaha bangkit tapi Kris menduduki perutnya sambil berusaha membuka baju milknya dengan paksa.

"Kau kelihatan lezat di bawah ku seperti ini"

Kai tak bisa melawan dan tak akan mau melawan pria yang sedang berusaha keras menelanjanginya ini. Karena bagaimana pun kerasnya ia memberontak, ia tak pernah sekalipun menang melawan bajingan licik ini. Mungkin ia harus "mengalah" dulu sekarang agar mudah membuat lawan lemah. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan kesempatan membuat Kris tunduk padanya. Mungkin ia bisa memulainya dengan kekalahan kecil ini terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula ia juga ingin sedikit "berolahraga" dengan pria licik ini. Ingin tahu saja, sudah sejauh mana skill pria ini menaklukkan partner sex nya.

Kris yang merasa Kai terjebak oleh kungkungannya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Pria sombong dibawahnya ini selalu seperti kucing yang menggemaskan jika ia gagahi begini. Kulit telanjang yang licin dan hampir penuh keringat itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dada bidang milik Kai berkilat oleh keringat yang dihasilkan oleh kulit tan nya.

"Menarik sekali kali ini kau tak melawan seperti dulu. Apa kau juga rindu dengan milik ku?"

Ia tarik celana dalam bewarna hitam milik Kai dengan satu tangannya. Tubuh Kai kini polos seutuhnya sama seperti tubuhnya.

"Kau makin mengagumkan" ucap Kris berbisik dan langsung meremas kuat penis milik Kai itu.

Ia mengulum daun telinga milik Kai di sebelah kanan. Ia acuh saja saat Kai tak bereaksi apapun dengan sentuhannya. Ia tahu Kai membencinya, tapi sekarang ia ingin merubah keadaan itu. Kai harus mau kembali menjadi miliknya. Hari ini mungkin Tuhan sayang padanya. Tanpa dicari, pria ini muncul sendiri. Setelah hari ini, Kris berjanji tak akan melepas pria nakal ini lagi.

Kris merasakan jemari lentik mencengkram bahu kokohnya. Rintihan kecil yang tak jelas terurai dari bibir merah terbuka milik pria seksi di bawahnya. Deru napasnya yang naik turun membuat ia sadar ia juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti pria yang sedang ia "manjakan" ini.

Gerakan demi gerakan erotis terus mereka lakukan dengan irama teratur. Geraman dan raungan perih dirasakan di pihak yang di tindih. Sakit sekali, tapi tak masalah karena dapat menghantarkan kenikmatan syahwat bagi keduanya.

Banyaknya peluh di tubuh mereka bukan hal yang menghalangi untuk menuju kenikmatan duniawi. Kris masih dengan napsu tingginya terus menusuk lubang surgawi pria di bawahnya. Ia usap belahan bibir merah nan seksi di depannya. Ia tersenyum saja saat bibir itu mengejeknya dan menyumpahinya saat ia dengan cukup kasar mengerjai tubuh indah ini.

"Bajingan" ucap pria tan ini mengejeknya.

Kris menangkapnya sebagai kalimat sayang dari pria ini. Percakapan mereka dari dulu memang tentang kata-kata kasar menjurus makian. Bajingan adalah sebutan "sayang" yang sah dari Kai untuknya. Tapi ia sadar, sebutan itu bukan lagi kiasan bagi Kai sekarang. Kai memang menganggapnya seorang bajingan yang nyata.

"Mulut mu semakin manis" ucap nya membalas.

Kris tak membiarkan mulut di depannya ini menyumpahinya kembali. Segera ia bungkam bibir sensual nan menggoda itu dengan ciuman nya. Kris senang mendapat perlawanan di dalam sana. Gerakan perang lidah mereka berusaha ia seimbangkan dengan gerakan mendorong di bawah.

"Euunggghhhhh….moreeeee….." ucap Kai kelepasan.

Kris akhirnya mendapatkan yang ia mau. Suara rintihan akan kehebatannya selalu di akui oleh Kai. Ia tak heran Kai mau pasrah di bawahnya sekarang. Kai bukan tipe pria yang bisa menahan hasrat seksualnya juga. Ia tak akan tahan dengan godaan dan sentuhan tangan panasnya.

Lantunan dan desahan manis itu kembali terurai dari bibir nya. Kai tak bisa menggambarkan dengan kata-kata bagaimana rasa nikmat di tubuhnya, dan ia tak ingin berhenti. Ia lagi-lagi meleguh saat bibir tipis dan agak sedikit kasar itu bekerja di permukaan bibirnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan seks panas, erotis, dan penuh tekanan seperti ini. Irama dan gaya bercinta Kris itu dominan, panas, dan menekan.

Kris bukan seorang masokis nan sadis, tapi ia bisa bermain sangat kasar. Ia tahu caranya bermain dan memanaskan pergulatan tubuh dengan benar tanpa menyiksa dan melukai tubuh partnernya. Tak perlu pil perangsang, sex toys, atau alat apapun untuk membuat nya melayang. Kris pantas dijuluki sebagai pangeran ranjang. Gaya bercinta Kris selalu berkelas menurutnya. Sex yang berkelas bukan tentang kegilaan akan obsesi tubuh pada lawannya, tapi tentang lamanya kepuasan yang didapat keduanya. Hebatnya, Kris tak membutuhkan bantuan apa-apa untuk menggagahinya. Kai sebagai lelaki pun iri dengan kehebatan pria itu.

"Sayang, bangkitlah" ucap Kris memerintah

Dengan masih gerakan menggenjotnya, Kris berusaha membuat tubuh Kai sepenuhnya berada di pelukannya. Kai ikut bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan Kris. Tubuhnya panas sekali akibat ruangan ini dan eksplorasi penis besar pria ini di hole nya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak karena rasa sakit disana, tapi ia belum gila membuat pria yang sekarang meremas kedua dada nya merasa senang. Jika Kai wanita, ia yakin pasti ia sudah menangis karena hujaman kesejatian Kris ini.

Ia bersumpah, Kris harus membayar kenikmatan akibat kepasrahannya ini suatu saat nanti. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah membuat Kris Wu mencandu tubuhnya seperti dulu tapi dengan cara, strategi dan ending cerita yang berbeda. Memuaskan hasrat seksual dengan seorang pria seperti ini ia anggap sebagai permainan kecil. Yang dilakukannya sekarang ini hanya tentang pemuasan hasrat dan napsu gilanya. Dan Kris Wu adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan melakukannya.

_KRISKAI_

"Bagaimana rasa nya tadi?"

"Perih"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan sarkatis dan jujur Kai.

"Maksud ku, bagaimana rasa nya berselingkuh?"

Kai ingin sekali menerjang dan memukul pria ini. Jadi itu tujuan pria ini menyentuhnya? Ternyata Kris Wu hanya mencari pembenaran dosa di masa lalunya.

"Kenapa bertanya pada ku? kau kan ahlinya. Tanyakan saja hal itu pada diri mu sendiri"

Terjadi keheningan di kolam renang sauna yang mereka sewa itu setelah Kai mendesis tajam.

"Sudah dua tahun sejak aku pergi, aku tak menyentuh mu lagi. Apakah lubang mu pernah dimasuki pria lain?"

"Aku tak ingin menunggu sesuatu yang tak jelas dan tentu saja pria seperti ku selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang"

"Tapi aku ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Kau yang tak punya keyakinan bahwa aku akan kembali"

"Itu semua masa lalu. Jangan di bahas lagi"

"_Long distance relationship_ tak buruk menurut ku"

"Aku tak suka hanya puas melalui _phone sex_ bersama mu Kris"

"Kau belum berubah Kai, tak bisakah kau percaya pada ku?"

"Memangnya ada lelaki yang bisa di percaya di dunia ini? kaum lelaki itu manusia pendusta"

Kris menikmati pemandangan Kai yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. Ia bangga dengan bekas keunguan di beberapa bagian tubuh Kai akibat perbuatannya. Ia memeluk Kai dan tak kuasa merasakan gesekan kulit mereka yang kini terasa dingin setelah keluar dari ruang sauna yang panas.

"Rambut dan kulit mu halus. Aku baru tahu pria manly seperti mu mirip wanita"

Kai langsung mendorong dada nya bermaksud memisahkan dekapan itu.

"Sepertinya kau paham sekali tentang kelembutan wanita ya? apa kulit gadis-gadis mu begitu lembut dan sekarang kau mencoba membandingkannya dengan kulit ku? "

Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali menggigit sayang kulit leher milik Kai.

"Aku senang kau cemburu" ucap Kris sambil menyentuh benda kebanggaan Kai di bawah

"Oughhhhhh….."

"Suaramu juga tetap halus dan menggoda"

"Dasar gila"

"Aku memang tergila-gila dengan tubuh jalang mu"

"Kau yang jalang kris Wu"

"Aku belum pernah melabuhkan hati ku pada siapapun sejak kita berpisah dulu. Aku hanya menyukai jalang seperti mu"

Kris tersenyum melihat Kai yang ia ingatkan tentang panggilan sayang nya dulu.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya Kris Wu. Kau pikir aku percaya dengan penipu seperti mu?"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu mu Kai. Aku ini pria setia, tak seperti mu"

"Aku tak membutuhkan seseorang yang setia tapi ambisius. Bagaimana dengan pacar mu itu? Apakah dia gadis yang memiliki kekuasaan yang kau inginkan sebagai target berikutnya?"

"Wendy itu keponakan ku. Dia memaksa ku supaya berpura-pura jadi kekasihnya agar pacar mu iri padanya. Sepertinya mereka musuhan, bukan teman"

"Ternyata begitu, dasar gadis labil"

"Putuskan saja pacar mu, aku janji kali ini akan menjaga mu"

Kris berkata serius sambil dalam menatapnya. Kai langsung keluar dari kolam renang dan memakai _bathrobe_ nya.

"Memangnya kau siapa mengatur ku? dan apa kau bilang, menjaga ku?. Lelucon mu makin payah"

Kris segera menyusul Kai yang berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Aku pemilik mu yang sah"

"Pemilik? kau lucu sekali. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir"

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lagi. Aku ingin kita bermain di ranjang ku malam ini. Tadi itu hanya sentuhan sebagai sambutan pertemuan kita. Aku tahu kau pun tak puas dengan yang tadi"

"Imbalannya?"

Kai melemparkan tantangan untuk seorang Kris Wu.

"Status kekasih untuk mu" jawab Kris penuh keseriusan.

"Aku tak tertarik, lagi pula aku paling tak suka membangun kembali sesuatu yang tidak jelas karena fondasi hubungan yang tak jelas itu sudah hancur sejak lama" Jawab Kai serius

Kris sadar bahwa Kai sedang menyindir hubungan mereka.

"Singkirkan wanita itu, aku bersumpah kali ini aku akan serius dan tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku di masa lalu kita"

"Aku sedang dalam mood menjadi good boy, jadi aku malas bermain api dengan mu"

"Memangnya apa yang ditawarkan kekasih mu itu agar kau tak meninggalkannya?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Katakan saja, aku bisa memberikan hal lebih untuk mu. Apa kelebihan gadis bernama Seulgi itu?"

Kai tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aku suka payudaranya. Apa kau mau membuat payudara mu besar seperti miliknya?"

Kris tersenyum kecut. Ia jelas tak bisa menyaingi kekasih Kai soal itu.

"Itu hanya masalah sepele, kau harus meninggalkannya jika kau bosan pada payudara palsu nya itu"

"Aku akan mencari wanita lain kalau begitu"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

"Aku masih tetap menyukai wanita, sama seperti mu. Hanya saja aku melibatkan perasaan pada mereka, tak seperti mu yang hanya memanfaatkan mereka"

"Kau sama seperti ku Kai. Kita hanya memanfaatkan mereka, hanya saja untuk kepentingan berbeda"

"Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat mu. Yang pasti, jangan pernah sentuh pacar ku. Aku akan membuat perhitungan pada mu jika kau menyakitinya Kris Wu"

"Aku tak keberatan kita bermain dibelakangnya"

Kris terpaksa mengorbankan harga dirinya. Hanya ini kesempatannya.

Kai hanya menyeringai mendengar ide pria tampan di depannya ini.

"Sejak kapan kau rela jadi pihak ke tiga?. Sepertinya aku harus waspada dengan mu"

"Sejak aku merasakan sakit kehilangan mu" ucap Kris sarat keputusasaan.

Kai merasakan hawa dingin di tubuhnya karena ucapan Kris. Ia juga merasakan hal itu dua tahun ini.

"Ku rasa kau semakin gila"

_KRISKAI_

"Kai, aku tak suka melihat kekasih Wendy tadi. Menjijikkan sekali"

Kai yang sedang merangkul bahu gadis ini tertarik dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Pria itu mesum. Dia terus menatap payudara ku"

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Mungkin milik mu menarik perhatiannya"

"Aku hanya suka tangan dan mulut mu yang menyentuhnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau tidur di rempat ku?"

Kai menghentikan jalannya. Seulgi tersenyum imut menggodanya.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan benda kenyal ini. Tawaran mu sangat menggiurkan sayang"

"Sssshhhh….."

Seulgi mendesah saat Kai meraba puting payudaranya dari luar kaus biru yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa malam ini. Aku sudah punya tawaran yang jauh menggiurkan daripada tidur dengan mu" Ucap Kai kalem

"Apa? pasti kau ingin bermain game dengan teman-teman mu lagi kan?" tebak Seulgi.

"Ya, aku akan bermain game nanti malam dengan seseorang dari masa lalu ku"

"Tampaknya dari ucapan mu kau dalam posisi berbahaya, serius sekali"

"Aku memang dalam posisi berbahaya. Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Kalau begitu, akhir pekan nanti kau harus punya waktu untuk bersama ku"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu aku butuh waktu dulu untuk memuaskan napsu ku"

"Dasar maniak game"

"Jadi kau mengizinkan ku pergi?"

"Aku tahu kau akan tetap pergi walau aku melarang mu. Kau lebih mencintai game daripada aku. Aku sepertinya jadi pacar nomor dua mu" Ucap Seulgi merengut

"Tidak sayang, kau salah"

"Pasti kau mau menggombali ku kalau aku selalu jadi pacar pertama mu supaya aku tak marah kan?"

"Kau salah, kau bukan yang kedua. Tapi sekarang kau yang ketiga"

"Ketiga?"

"Pacar pertama mu game, aku pacar ketiga mu, lalu pacar kedua apa?"

"….."

"Kai….."

"…"

"Jawab aku. Apa kau punya hobi baru?"

"Rahasia"

"Kim Jongin, apa pacar kedua mu itu? aku ingin tahu. Beri aku petunjuk, aku pasti bisa menebaknya"

"Sesuatu yang baru kembali pada ku"

Seulgi jadi terdiam dan berpikir keras sekarang.

"Apakah Monggu? anak anjing mu yang tinggal di Cina bersama nenek mu?"

"Aku lebih mencintainya daripada Monggu"

"Apa sih? aku tak tahu. Cepat beritahu aku"

"Kau tak perlu tahu"

"Dasar pelit. Jika aku tahu pacar kedua mu itu, aku akan membuangnya jauh dari mu"

Kai tertawa membayangkan ucapan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau tak akan bisa. Mungkin jika kau melawannya kau yang akan terbuang"

"Dasar sok misterius. Jadi kau menyukai pacar kedua mu daripada aku?"

"Sudah jelas kan? aku sudah memberitahu mu urutannya"

"Kim Jongin brengsek, awas saja aku menemukan pacar kedua mu itu. Aku akan membunuhnya. Aku tak suka ada anak anjing di apartemen mu"

Seulgi mengira pacar kedua Kai adalah anjing. Karena selain game, Kai sangat menyukai anak anjing. Apalagi yang jenis puppy.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya yang cukup polos ini.

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi pacar ku. Saat kau minta aku jadi pacar mu, aku sudah mengatakan aku bukan pria yang baik untuk mu. Kalau kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, kita put….."

"Kai, aku kan alergi dekat dengan anjing. Jangan putuskan aku"

Seulgi langsung memeluk Kai yang nampak serius. Kai membalas pelukan pacar cantiknya ini tak kalah lembut.

"Tidak, aku masih membutuhkan mu. Aku suka dengan kecantikan mu"

"_Jinjayo?"_

"Iya, terima kasih mengajak ku ke sauna. Hari ini menyenangkan"

"Kau kan pacar ku, lagi pula biar si Wendy tahu betapa tampannya diri mu Kim Jongin"

"Pacar gadis itu juga tampan" ucap Kai

"Tampanan dirimu. Pria itu seperti pria dingin yang kejam. Dia terlihat seperti ingin memutilasi ku. Aneh sekali pria itu. Mungkin Wendy banyak cerita hal-hal buruk tentang ku pada pacar nya, jadi pria itu seperti memusuhi ku juga"

"Konyol sekali pria itu" ucap Kai menimpali dengan senyum

_KRISKAI_

Setelah mengantarkan Seulgi, Kai langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Mungkin beristirahat sebentar bisa menghilangkan penatnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sosok Kris Wu yang sepertinya telah menunggu di pintu apartemen miliknya. Ternyata pria ini masih seperti dulu. Serius, ambisius, dan cukup rakus dalam banyak hal.

"Kau tak kagum dengan kelihaian ku melacak alamat mu? padahal kau hanya mengatakan komplek apartemen mu pada ku tadi"

"Aku tak heran. Kucing lapar selalu cepat mengendus makanan"

"Kalau begitu kucing ini sudah benar-benar tak sabar menyantap dagingnya"

Kris menghisap kuat dagu dan bibir milik Kai. Kai segera membuka pintu dan mengarahkan Kris agar tak mempertontonkan adegan "kelaparan" nya di depan pintu apartemen.

Pintu apartemen itu belum sepenuhnya tertutup, tapi kemeja biru laut yang dikenakannya itu sudah ditarik kuat agar terlepas membungkus tubuhnya.

"Kita langsung mulai saja" ucap Kris sebelum menghisap kulit lehernya untuk memulai pergumulan nerakanya bersama Kai.

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat mu menyesal telah meninggalkan ku dua tahun lalu Kris Wu. Kini kau akan merasakan pelan-pelan rasa balas dendam ku" ucap Kai dalam hati dan menyeringai nakal

_TBC_

Ini adalah "TRASH" story yang sudah sangat lama ada di lappy saya. Males ngupdate nya karena terlalu pasaran bget tema nya. Saya juga punya tema cerita ini untuk pair **Chankai **(yg masih ngambang ceritanya gak di update2 karena saya sok sibuk #LOL).

#entah lah, saya gak tahu kenapa saya gak pernah punya ide yg menarik. Dan kalo punya ide entah kenapa malah males dan gak tahu apa yang mau di tulis.

Berhubung senior saya si "miss X" (yang super cerewet #Dijitak) lagi suka banget sama **Red Velvet** dan minta dibuatkan ff dengan pairing **Kai-seulgi **(walau dia juga Kriskai shiper) dan saya yang emang suka dengan **Wendy **maka akhirnya ff absurd ini pun terpos juga dengan perubahan cast sebagai FF reques. Dan entah kenapa juga yg request ff selalu di selipin kalimat NC dalam permintaannya. Emang enak ya baca cerita NC?

#mikir keras.

Hahahaha…..

.

Beberapa orang readers ninggalkan beberapa komentar yang intinya **"kenapa gak nulis ff hunkai dan ngelanjutkan ff hunkai yang belum selesai?"**

**Saya tetap suka dan akan nulis Hunkai. Cuma masih saya tahan aja FF nya dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Tunggu aja.**

see u in next ff everyone…..


End file.
